1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synergistic insecticidal composition containing a Chloronicotynyle compound and a Pyrethroids compound and a process for preparing the synergistic insecticidal composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Enhancement of agricultural produce requires the protection of the crops and its produce from pest damage. Various chemicals and their formulations have been developed and are in use currently for the effective management of insects and pests. Due to non-judicious use of the hitherto known pesticides, the pests gain resistance and become hard to kill. Physically compatible pesticide mixtures exhibit a better pest management. These mixtures show multifaceted advantages than when applied individually, providing a synergistic effect.
The need for more food has to be met through higher yields per unit of land, water, energy and time. Excessive use of mineral fertilizers and chemical pesticides has caused soil degradation, ground water pollution and the spread of the pest's resistant to pesticides in several areas. Hence their judicious use includes avoiding prophylactic sprays, adopting strip treatment, spot application to only those areas with heavy incidence of pests, application to the soil to avoid direct contact with the natural enemies and using selective or non-persistent pesticides. The systemic pesticides are sprayed at a concentration of 0.02 to 0.05 percent active ingredient. The contact pesticides are sprayed at 0.05 to 0.07 or even 0.1 percent active ingredient. The soil application of the granular systemic insecticides varies from 1 to 2 kg a.i./ha. The fungicides are applied up to 2 g/l depending upon the chemical used, pest species and season of the application.
Processes for insecticidal agents and compositions have been developed to control insect pests and in practice have been used as a single or a mixed agent. However, processes for the economically efficient and ecologically safe insect control compositions are still being sought. A process for the preparation of insecticidal compositions which allows for reduced effective dosage rates, increased environmental safety and lower incidence of insect resistance are highly desirable. Although the rotational application of insect control agents having different modes of action may be adopted for good pest management practice, this approach does not necessarily give satisfactory insect control. Further, even though combinations of insect control agents have been studied, a high synergistic action has not always been found. Obtaining an insecticidal composition which demonstrates no cross-resistance to existing insecticidal agents, no toxicity problems and little negative impact on the environment is extremely difficult.
Thus there is a need to develop and improve insecticidal compositions to increase agricultural yield. The composition should have high synergistic action, no cross resistance to existing insecticidal agents, avoid excess loading of the toxicant to the environment and negligible impact to environmental safety. A need also exists for synergistic insecticidal compositions which could be physico- compatible formulations in the form of storage stable, safely packed, ready to use formulation.